


Kiss on the Lips

by vaporwave_gothic



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, horribly repetitive descriptions of sanggyun's mouth, working title: yoonch has gyun up against a wall but now he doesn't know what he's gonna do about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporwave_gothic/pseuds/vaporwave_gothic
Summary: Yooncheol can't stop staring at Sanggyun's mouth.





	Kiss on the Lips

**Author's Note:**

> These boys have beautiful lips and I really love Melody Day.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEhDA13d4lQ

Sangygun had the most beautiful lips.

They were soft and pink and curved oh-so-beautifully, parting just enough for his tongue to peek out and glide across his lower lip as it gave gently to the pressure before retreating back into his mouth. Yooncheol's breath hitched at the sight, his heart skipped a beat and his brain caught fire. This was a precarious situation. He's not quite sure how it happened or why he did it, but he just couldn't help himself and in two seconds flat Yooncheol had Sanggyun pressed against the wall, one hand on the drywall next to Sanggyun's head and the other hovering delicately in the air next to his waist. 

Yooncheol didn't dare look him in the eyes. He wasn't even sure if he could, he was far too fixated on Sanggyun's lips to even think about looking anywhere else. He was mesmerized by that mouth. He wanted nothing more than the feeling of those perfect lips against his, those lips against the skin of his neck, his chest, his-

Yooncheol bit his lip, cutting off that last thought. He needed to be thinking about how to get himself out of this situation, he needed to stop thinking about Sanggyuun's mouth, those candy-pink lips that would taste just as sweet, what his hands would feel like wrapped around his body...

Yooncheol's train of thought crashed to a halt when suddenly those lips were speaking to him, forming words, but he was too distracted by their smooth and careful movement to catch what they were saying. Yooncheol slowly brought his gaze up from the lips to meet Sanggyun's eyes when he stopped talking. He wanted to ask what he had said, but he was far too flustered for any words to come out.

Sanggyun raised his eyebrows and sighed, his breath ghosting over Yooncheol's skin. It made him shiver.

"I said," Sanggyun repeated, looking Yooncheol dead in the eye, "are you gonna kiss me, or what?"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @vaporwavegothic


End file.
